<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Best Lie Yet by Risa (xCloudy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231041">Your Best Lie Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCloudy/pseuds/Risa'>Risa (xCloudy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dare, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCloudy/pseuds/Risa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He said to her, "I like you," to which she replied, "I'm sorry, I can't."<br/>This may as well have been their best lie yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brick/Blossom Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Best Lie Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a partial rewrite of a story I've written in 201x (2014 or early 2015) and posted in 2016. Originally, this story was a series of drabbles that continued into each other but I combined it into one run-on story (because it's essentially the same thing).<br/>I know I indicated that this story will have 5 chapters but I actually drafted 7... I'm such an indecisive human that I might only post 4 anyway so please take the number with a grain of salt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr class="redhr"/><p>
  <em> <strong>1:02pm Friday 24th July, 2020.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Blossom chose to expend her seventeenth summer vacation digesting cheesy romance novels and show tunes on cool afternoons. Her latest project was none other than Bree Despain's <em>'The Dark Divine' </em>completed with the melody<em> “If I Loved </em>You” from Carousel. Albeit she possessed a strong abhorrence towards supernatural novels containing vampire and werewolf tropes, she found herself relating to Miss Grace Divine. It was a secret for only her, but she truly enjoyed indulging in people’s love for each other.</p><p>Blossom’s eyes, slightly glossed from dryness, studied the book's captivating finale. There’d always been a sense of loss and regret after she’d finish a book but this time it felt different. Why? Because she found herself jealous; conclusively jealous that even a fictional character was lucky enough to be blessed with the jewel of love.</p><p>It felt kind of unfair to her. In the books it all made sense, almost as if for every person, there’d be someone made for them. Even though the idea seemed plausible, she found extreme difficulty transposing the thought into being.</p><p>Blossom wanted love. It was all around her. Growing up as an only child in a neighbourhood filled with mostly four-household families and a dog made her crave socialization more than she’d like to admit. But… it was hard. Not much truly enjoyed the same stuff she did and half of them couldn’t be bothered to spend a few hours listening to her gush about something adultingly ‘<em>boring</em>’.</p><p>Releasing a long silent sigh, Blossom lazily climbed out of her bed to change the Spotify radio to something a bit more fitting to her mood. The sound of Halsey flooded the room and she flung her ear pods unto her pastel blue cotton sheets.</p><p>Her room was splayed with posters of the older bands like Paramore and The Veronicas whilst being subtly accented with abstract wall quotes. The fairy lights stapled to her shiplap wall forced attention to the Daniel Ilabaca quote that perfectly summarized her life at the moment.</p><p>At age 17, her longest relationship had been the one-month 'fling' she had with a teal eyed brunette named Jason. To the public, it seemed like a hot steamy relationship that burnt out too fast, but to her, it was just a typical 15-year-old mistake.</p><p>He contributed nothing to her emotional growth. Whereas she’d sit through his games or practice to show her support, Jason couldn’t be bothered to get off his bed on a Saturday morning to help her with her grocery shopping or listen in on her cello practice.</p><p>Okay, <em>fine</em>! She sucked.</p><p>Piano was more her speed and she could actually play a decent violin. However, Blossom found fun in learning new tricks instead of perfecting old arts. She could string the same three notes until her fingers bled in the comfort of her bedroom and she'd rather play her keys till her fingers were numb in her home instead of inside an overpriced music room.</p><p>But anyway, Blossom had gone through some weird Betty Crocker phase at fifteen, so forgive her if she wanted her boyfriend’s second opinion on what type of pasta she should use to make her rigatoni. In essence, the relationship was a mistake. Funny how all casual winks and awkward chats by her locker seemed to stop after the breakup.</p><p>
  <em>Heart-eater Blossom dumped Jason? She must have high standards!</em>
</p><p>Well, if high standards meant her boyfriend had to at least fake his interest in the things she liked, then yes; her standards were through the roof. Also, Blossom didn’t get why the boys at her school seemed to have lost their appeal in her. Being called ‘<em>cute</em>’ from whispers as she passed was flattering and all, but she’d much rather have them talk to her… she didn’t fucking bite! Like… was she a bad girlfriend? Did Jason badmouth her when things fizzled out?</p><p>Well, Blossom’s always been iffy about compromises. Though she was a firm believer in agreeing to disagree, she was above accepting anyone’s shitty behaviours or bad practices. Being passive, faking her personality, and dumbing herself down was not something she was willing to do to get a boyfriend. Boys not liking her now was tolerable; peaking at high school was for burnouts anyway. College was only a year away and she anticipated the experiences to be nothing short of memorable.</p><p>She re-examined Daniel Ilabaca's quote once more before reading the incoming text:</p>
<p></p><div class="chitchat"><h3 class="chitheader">Grumpy Hat 😂</h3><p class="appwrap"><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Brick</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">Urgent! Need 2 see you.</span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">Come over now.</span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> We need 2 talk!?</span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> ... pls</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 2:38 PM</b></span><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="footer"><p class="typebar">  See you next 15mins? </p></div></div><p>Being an idiot was something Brick was well-known for and so too was needing her help. Blossom hurried on a mustard yellow blazer veste to cover up her almost naked shoulders. Despite the heat, she’d figured her white camisole was a bit too showy to visit someone’s house. Blossom imagined that Brick finally dropped his pride and decided to beg her for summer-homework help. This was after all their last year of high school and Brick needed the extra edge to get into the college of his choice. Whilst she lightly fantasized him on his knees pleading for help, the crimson-eyed boy paced his champagne-coloured living room waiting for her appearance.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>3:55pm Friday 24th July, 2020.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Her floral print wedges clanked with each step as she boldly led herself to him. The level of familiarity and comfort she had was uncanny to both teens. It pissed her off. When did they become so close? Why did she know Brick's house like the back of her hands?</p><p>He couldn't help but smugly laugh at her appearance. She was breath-taking; yes. This made the whole situation quite <em>ironic</em>. As he discretely ogled her appearance, the physical mass in her hands caught his attention, "You brought… stuff?"</p><p>A quizzical look erupted on his face as his attention was now focused on the overly cute Hello Kitty handbag. He had always hated that bag and the ghastly devil knew this. But since when did Brick's opinion matter anyway? It was cute, functional, and fashionably expensive. She always hated his ridiculous red cap but he wore it nonetheless. Even now, his prized possession was glued to his head.</p><p>"Yeah, I figured that if <em>the <strong>great </strong></em>Brick Jojo requested me, I'd have no choice but to bring out the heavy artillery. " Carefully, she emptied her bag's contents onto the mahogany coffee table as Brick directed her to sit next to him.</p><p>"At least you know I a<em>m</em> great," he joked as he shot her his award-winning smile. She never told him this but that dimple-infested grin of his both irritated and melted her insides.</p><p>Shaking away any feelings of need, want, and possibly lust, she coyly urged, "Brick, get to the point without making me gag, why don't you? As much as I adore you needing <em>my</em> help, I have important things to do."</p><p>Wrinkling his slightly tanned forehead, he raised a brow in utter perplexity, "Like?"</p><p>"I have a date." She lied as she sized herself up to the fairly toned lad.</p><p>He smiled rather coyly as he neared her face. Poor Blossom wasn’t even prepared for the witty dialogue he quickly threw together. “Right… No offense but after your little stint with the captain of <em>my</em> team..." there was a hissed pause taken before he finished, "…thought you swore off men. So, who is it?”</p><p>“Nobody you know.”  She lied.</p><p>“I have a clue… Steven King, Mark Twain… you know, ‘think I heard Ransom Riggs<em> is quite</em> the looker!”</p><p>He genuinely laughed as he lightly patted her head in a patronizing fashion. Blossom was a shitty bluffer and guys just didn’t approach her much these days. To say she wasn’t a bit insecure about it would be a lie. At first, she blamed it on her bright orange hair. However, seeing Princess float from arm to arm, chewing boys up then spitting them out like Wednesday Mystery Meat made her reconsider. Blossom wasn’t ugly. Butch obnoxiously rated her a solid 8 last summer at Princess’s pool party so there’s merit to her confidence. But somehow her social shortcomings made her wearier than any physical ones.</p><p><em>Blossom was boring</em>.</p><p>It was half the reason she didn’t have many friends. Sure, she was popular. Good grades, super active in club activities, and she’d never back down from a fight – <em>unless it was physical because her self-defense classes never took </em>– but people never had the urge to call her up specifically to hang out. Hence, she spent most summers alone.</p><p>Brick’s eyes boldly stared into Blossom’s. Shying away would be admitting defeat, so despite her sheer embarrassment, she matched his with a hard gulp she hoped wasn’t too obvious. Brick… was one hell of a guy. Sometimes his actions superseded the definition of assholes, but he was still her friend<em>; a close one at that</em>. Not all the times she’d have to text him first and as surprising as it was, he checked in with a lot of people also.</p><p>He was on Princess’ kiss list. And by kiss list, we mean people she’s kissed and will kiss again. Kind of stupid that Blossom’s mind was mulling over this now, but if guys stopped avoiding her under the mistletoe, she could’ve proven she was quite the good kisser also. But… it’s not like she was desperate. Princess and Bubbles could continue fighting over the mistletoe queen title until they graduate next year. Trivial matters like that weren’t what bothered Blossom, she was just upset that no one even tried with her.</p><p>Once more, she sighed in remembrance of Daniel's quote she had etched onto her bedroom wall.</p><p>"Brick," her voice was soft, careful; measured. Hurt and anxiety were forced down her throat as she finished, "I don’t have time for this.”</p><p>She had managed to throw her thoughts into the darkest parts of her mind. She knew it wasn’t Brick’s intention to remind her of her deepest insecurities, but she’d be damned if she didn’t take out <em>some</em> of her frustrations on him. She had half a mind to start shit with him just to take the edge off…  or at least so she wouldn’t start crying.</p><p>“Then can you make time for <em>me</em>?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>Unexpected… almost suspiciously so, but she wasn’t quite getting the point of his statement. Something must have happened to him. His shoulders were slumped low, his attention fixated on her and well…  he was just fucking odd.</p><p>“I didn’t call you here to <em>study</em>, Blossom.”</p><p>“You’re right, you <em>texted</em>.”</p><p>“ ‘Cause I needed you here to say this.“</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>Her hand of worry on his tensed shoulders was making what he was about to do extremely difficult but…  he couldn’t chicken-out now because he was in too deep the moment she walked through his doors.</p><p>“No. No, it’s not.”  He should have stopped talking. It would’ve stung less if he’d accepted his L and left Blossom with her usual two-week annoyance but… things were getting a bit ‘humorous’ and real. “Blossom, I want <em>you</em>."</p><p>Brick wanted to fucking die. Did he really just say that? Was <em>that</em> the best line his brain could formulate? His tongue no longer felt like his. It felt numb, heavy, and alien. Like what the fuck was he saying? Was he actually buying this crap? <em>Was she</em>?</p><p>At first, Blossom didn't understand a word that escaped that perfectly plump mouth of his. In separate phrases they made sense. Meticulously put together, it was a fluid sentence. Coming from Brick? <em>What the fuck</em>?</p><p><em>Her</em>?</p><p>He wanted <em>her</em>?</p><p>Blossom wondered if it would look bad if she’d laughed at that moment. She wanted to, but then again, would it have been so bad for her to accept it? Even <strong><em>he</em></strong> looked horrified by what he’d just said. As if it was a spur of the moment kind of thing…  as if he couldn’t believe he’d just confessed.</p><p>…<em> And that made her heartbeat irregular.</em></p><p>So…  if she was understanding things properly…  the guy before her was Brick Jojo; a sort of smart jock with a B+/A- average who kicks her ass in Maths just to rub it in her face <em>every goddamned semester</em>. Sure, she admired his overall knowledge, competence, and well-roundedness, but he’s always been somewhat of an ass towards her so if she laughed at his confession, he deserved it.</p><p>Except, she didn’t. She only blinked; first involuntarily, then eye-poppingly. The words had finally dawned on her; Brick wanted her. Brick Jojo, <em><strong>the</strong></em> <em>Brick Jojo, </em>wanted <em>her</em>. Heck, to be honest, she’d have been grateful if any guy asked her out at this point. Living life vicariously through romance novels when you’re involuntarily single and didn’t have the guts to ask any of your crushes out was far from healthy. It made moments like this a heart-thumper and it made her judgment a bit untrustworthy.</p><p>Maybe if her stares weren’t accidental glares or if she could carry full conversations without them being interrupted by someone else, — <em>Brick especially</em> —she’d maybe have a date by now but…  this was how things were. She couldn’t understand why and she despised it.</p><p>Blossom hadn't yet registered the closeness of their faces, nor the fact that his legs gently teased hers with a soft soothing touch. Their noses rubbed and it wasn't until he took a sharp breath, that she noticed the severity of the situation.</p><p>
  <em>Brick was laying on the moves and it scared her. </em>
</p><p>She tensed. Then, her body shook with an uncontrollable vigour. To make matters worse, she mentally repeated Daniel Ilabaca's quote once more:</p><p>'<em>If you're afraid to fall, you'll fall because you're afraid. Everything is choices'.</em></p><p> </p><p>Yes, everything <em>was </em>choices, and she believed that if Brick <em>chose</em> to like her, it would have been <em>her</em> choice to give him the reaction he wanted. Then again, this was the boy who teased her mercilessly until she turned thirteen. The boy who mocked her intellectual competence. The same boy who ganged up with <em>Butch</em> of all people, to belittle her mediocre athletic aptitude.</p><p>'<em>Mediocre'</em>, that was the exact word they used to taunt her.</p><p>For what? Because she couldn't climb a stupid rope in gym? Brick was the type to snicker at each and every one of her imperfections then exploit them. Still, <em>this </em><em>Brick Jojo</em>, — <em>the one she accidentally befriended because he showered her with kindness in her time of need</em> — <em>wanted</em><em> her.</em> It was incredulous.</p><p>But he was also an ass.</p><p>"W-what do you mean?" she faked cluelessness as she tried to conceive a rational answer to her own question. She should have just shut him down with a laugh in the first place. How awkward was it for him to call <em>her</em> over to confess? She knew Brick was a back-to-front type of guy, but there should be limits to how ignorant he should be. Please, Blossom was still wondering why she was even considering it.</p><p>She was hungry, <em>not starving</em>.</p><p>It made sense to reject him until he was better. Plus… there was a chance that she’d once more misunderstood what he was asking. It’d happened before and he’d been so mortified by the misunderstanding that he treated her with child gloves for a month… She couldn’t live down a second situation like that.</p><p>Fuck those Becca Fitzpatrick books and all the other young adult romance that polluted her teenaged mind. If Brick didn’t spell it out for her, it was safe to say he wasn’t asking her out.</p><p>"<em><strong>Bloss..."</strong></em></p><p>Okay, shoot! That was it! Maybe she could daydream a little… Never had Brick <em>ever</em> called her that. His nicknames were kind of crappy and none were related to her name or said in such a whispering manner. You know, Blossom tried her best to replay all the devious pranks he’d played on her throughout the years, but somehow… well… the good times were kind of prevailing and she was losing her mind at the epiphany.</p><p>No.</p><p>Shut up!<br/>
The world needed to shut up right now. Her mind, nothing but a stretched-out hum as she awaited more of Brick’s raspy tone.</p><p>"… <em><strong>I like you."</strong></em></p><p>Gently, he cupped her chin with his right hand and traced her jawline with his thumb. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy doing this, and she'd been lying if she said she didn't feel the same. She swallowed hard as she quickly tried to counter with a smart, snide remark. Unfortunately for her, <em>no dice.</em></p><p>She averted her eyes from his clouded ones to the hands that were now grabbing hers; the way they fit perfectly as they intertwined with each other in the corniest and cheesiest way.</p><p>This didn’t make any sense. There weren’t any previous signs of affection before now. The pieces didn’t fit and since when was she even Brick’s type? If she was just a rebound to whoever he was possibly dating, then he could just piss off. Brick was usually private about his personal life. Unless his significant other announced it on social media, literally no one knew what went on in that aspect of his life.</p><p>Okay, now Blossom was seriously considering it. Brick looked a bit antsy awaiting her answer. His eyes were darting around his living room uncertainly as if the jitters were a bit too much for him to handle. She saw his eyes widened once as his lips flattened with probably anxiety, but for the most part, she knew he was nervous.</p><p>It was a stroke to her ego, however, the idea of them being ‘together’ was absolutely terrifying. The butterflies in her stomach should’ve been from desire and not a pure surprise. The chemistry between them seriously needed some work. She considered him, yes, but if they didn’t work out… if he’d become another ex within a month… then that would’ve been a precious friendship she lost.</p><p>"Brick," everything felt overwhelming, "I'm sorry, I can't.".</p><p>She lied. She wanted to see where things could’ve gone, but she was scared. The mood wasn’t right and…  she was nowhere near ready… he was nowhere near ready.</p><p>They needed to talk before they accidentally half-assed a relationship. Blossom trusted Brick enough to remain friends after the first rejection. She needed to explain things from her point of view to see if he’d be willing to wait for her to feel the same.</p><p>The more she thought about the idea of Brick liking her, the more her lips wanted to curl. He was far from unattractive. She already knew his friends and family. She knew he had a few aspirations; nothing concrete, but he was eager for the working world. She’d probably have to go to his games more often. Answering more of his messages would have to be a thing and… well… she’d have to come to terms with the fact that he had female friends far prettier than herself. But most importantly, them dating might have to incur some unexpected changes for both of them. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for that.</p><p>Things just felt off. He only stared as she hurried her items back into her handbag. Brick like girls. The way he’d been ogling her leather pants as she slightly bent over the coffee table was proof enough but…  he was grinning. Oddly wide… the type that roughly creased his sides and slightly wrinkled his nose. It was his infamous evil grin.</p><p>"Wow, just… God Pinks! Wow.” He laughed. A bit of tension drowned by his impishness. Had she looked a bit further she’d have seen the touch of disappointment leaving his face but that wouldn’t even matter anymore.</p><p>A sharp pain shot through Blossom's body as she turned in horror. Immediately her eyes met his devilish crease at his sides when he'd accomplish a great prank. The way he bit his lips, the way his eyes gleamed, and the slight colouring of his cheeks as the blood flowed through made her epiphany so much clearer.</p><p>"Brick," she whispered to herself as she tried to stomach the aching feeling in her chest cavity.</p><p>"You thought…" he began losing his breath as his laughter became no more than horrific slanders to her ears. Blossom's insatiable hunger for love had caused her to be vulnerable to his attack. "… that I was being serious?!"</p><p><em>She did. </em>What’s worse was that she’d planned on having a talk with him… can’t right now. Didn’t trust him right now; didn’t trust herself.  Thank God she couldn’t verbalize her feelings earlier. The embarrassment would’ve been disastrous.</p><p>She understood Brick to an extent. His parents were married to their jobs, so she’d visit him from time to time to combat her own loneliness. She knew how much of a troll he could be, but she never thought he’d been dumb enough to take things this far.</p><p>He was stretching his joy a little too long, and by now it felt a bit forced. "I can't believe you even had the <em>balls </em>to reject me either. Seriously toots, you <em>are</em> gold!"</p><p>Though a bit shaken, he smiled, passed his hands to mess up her tousled hair before having the gall to drop it on her legs as if she wasn’t hyper-aware of even his micro touches. Her deer in headlights appearance made him fight the urge to prey on her just once and disregard their years of friendship. It was stressful seeing her look so distraught.  He needed her to return to the Blossom he'd frequently tease.</p><p>She was the type of girl who was too pretty to be a wallflower and too ‘perfect’ for the other guys to fawn over. Leather fucking tights. How were his eyes not supposed to gravitate to it? How was he supposed to ease his libido when her jacket was falling off the shoulder? Fixing it back in place was a no-no. He’d already felt her legs tense after he accidentally invaded her space… fucking touching her shoulders would’ve made him feel like a predator.</p><p>He silenced her with a finger on his lips before she began to talk. "See fellas, <em>that's...</em> how you finish a game of dare."</p><p>Like clockwork, the boys singled out from their hiding positions, each with a look of satisfaction and humour. Humour, because they had just witnessed the self-proclaimed playboy get rejected. Funny how even the 'great' Brick Jojo couldn't score Blossom Utonium. Luckily for him, that was never his goal.</p><p>Blossom waited until all the boys cleared the room. She even endured the awkward greeting with Jason, Boomer's apologetic eyes, and Butch's unnecessary comment about her ‘intentions’ wearing such ‘provocative’ pants.  For his information, she wore that before Brick even texted…  it wasn’t as if she planned it!</p><p>Realizing her stoic structure, Brick humbly asked, "Are you mad?"</p><p>"Brick," she slightly raised her voice, "What would have happened if I said <em><strong>yes</strong></em>?"</p><p>He paused for a while and carefully examined her question. He even searched her face for a hidden emotion; the <em>real </em>reason behind that question. Normally she'd brush it off, call him a jerk and leave screeching like a banshee, but now she was quiet and rigid. He messed up and he knew it.</p><p>He shrugged, "Dunno, I just never expected you to say yes." He felt like shit already, she didn’t have to bring logic into it.</p><p>He tightly hugged the back of his neck as he became self-conscious of their debacle. He was losing her because of a stupid game of dare. He couldn't bear to look at her directly, so he peripherally stared at her. The shame and guilt that followed his actions were stuck behind his throat; choking and suffocating him.</p><p>"Ha..." she softened. Of course. Why would she have said yes? Brick never thought of Blossom as weak. She certainly wasn't the type to swoon over a guy just because he claimed to like her. She joked about it, but she’d never! It was unsettling how mad this whole thing was making her.</p><p>Seeing her softened expression, he relaxed and let out a wholehearted laugh.  “I mean come on,” he stretched, “I know your type, I’m not your type.”</p><p>“I don’t have a type.”</p><p>He chuckled, “You just don’t want to admit it.”</p><p>She sighed deeply, not bothering with the conversation. On a good day, she’d peg him for an answer, and it’d usually be so corny and witty that it would manage a giggled from her. Today, not so much. Brick could take his jokes and shove them.</p><p>“Hey, Pinks?” She only hummed a reply. “How mad are you… at me…  right now? “</p><p>“I’m not mad,” If he were to ask how disappointed, she’d reply, ‘very’.</p><p>"Hey, Bloss?” God, why was his voice so different this time? Was that the sound of guilt? Was she allowed to like it? Should she still be friends with him after this? There was a jar that was never meant to be opened and it was just spilling out hexes in the depths of her mind. Shouldn’t he be trying to make it up to her?  Was this just another ‘no-big-deal’ kind of game and she was taking her anger too far? “This may have been my best lie yet."</p><p>Biting back her feelings, trying to return to the 'normal' they were accustomed to, trying so hard not to act upon that cute nickname '<em>Bloss</em>', she replied — mainly to herself, "Yes, this <em>is </em>the best lie yet."</p><p>She knew she couldn’t hang out with him anymore. Didn’t feel right. Heck… even the smell of him hurt.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>4:23pm Friday 24th July 2015.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="chitchat"><h3 class="chitheader">Boomer</h3><p class="appwrap"> 
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Boomer</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">Heyy…</span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> You just fucked up…  you know that, right? </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:28 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">Wym?</span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> tbh…  I didn’t have much time to plan but I still…  </span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> Did pretty good. </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:32 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Boomer</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">Should’ve backed out, man</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:34 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">I don’t back out</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:34 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Boomer</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">Then you should apologize</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:35 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> never had to before… mind ur business</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:36 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Boomer</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">Screen saving this because I warned you</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:38 PM</b> </span><br/>
</p>
<p></p></div><br/><div class="chitchat"><h3 class="chitheader">Butch</h3><p class="appwrap"> 
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Butch</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">headass 🤣🤣🤣 </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:31 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">was a good game</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:35 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Butch</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">coulda given the girl a heads up or somn… low blow… </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:37 pm</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">🙄 mind yours </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:38 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Butch</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> she’s my friend… fuck you! Wht if she sed yes?? Then what? </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:40 pm</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> … but she didnt </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:42 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Butch</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> and if she wanted to? </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:43 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> again… she didnt </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:43 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Butch</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> put it a little thick there for ‘just a joke’ ♒((⇀‸↼))♒ </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:44 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> I always put my all in my pranks </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:45 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Butch</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> glad she didn’t say yes  </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:45 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Butch</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> cause then I’d have to beat your ass. </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 4:49 PM</b> </span><br/>
</p>
<p></p></div><br/><div class="chitchat"><h3 class="chitheader">Rich Bitch</h3><p class="appwrap"> 
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Princess</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> heard from the grapevine that you’re <b>an idiot.</b> </span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> Free tomorrow? Need someone to hold my things </span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">I’ll buy you some stuff?</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 9:08 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">wht time?</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 9:09 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>Princess</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg">1pm, Townsville Plaza</span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 9:09 PM</b> </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"><span class="hide"><b>[</b></span>You</span><span class="hide"><b>]</b></span><br/>
<span class="a-msg"> k </span><br/>
<span class="anirr"><b>✓✓ Seen 9:10 PM</b> </span><br/>
</p>
<p></p></div><br/><p>
    <em>'If you're afraid to fall, you'll fall because you're afraid.'- Daniel Ilabaca.</em>
  </p>
<hr class="hr2"/><p>
  <strong>← ❤ • ❤ • ❤ →</strong>
</p>
<hr class="hr2"/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>